1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to security systems and more particularly, to methods, computer-readable mediums, apparatuses, and systems for reducing keypad power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless security system, when the radio frequency (“RF”) signaling strength between a wireless transmitter and a wireless receiver is sufficient, the collision of messages between wireless components of the system is one of the most critical and limiting factors in the performance of the system. Collisions cause supervisory messages and sometimes alarm messages to be lost, cause a slow system response and practically limit the number of wireless components in a system.
Simple wireless security systems, using transmitters in the sensors and a receiver at the main control panel cannot detect a collision. Consequently these systems transmit a message multiple times, thereby increasing bandwidth usage, increasing the probability of message corruption by a collision, decreasing battery life and decreasing system response time.
Therefore, there is a great need in the art for a wireless security keypad having an improved battery life.